phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Martin Olson
|hình ảnh = Olivia_and_Martin_Olson.jpg |chú thích = Nhà viết kịch bản/nhạc sĩ sáng tác Martin Olson cùng với con gái, Olivia ở hội nghị San Diego Comic-Con Quốc tế 2013. |sinh nhật = 2 tháng 4, 1956 (60 tuổi) |giới tính = Nam |vai trò = Nhạc sĩ sáng tác Lồng tiếng cho con ruồi có đầu người ("Fly On the Wall") }} là nhà viết kịch bản và nhà soạn nhạc được bốn lần đề cử cho giải Emmy, nhà viết kịch bản chủ đạo trong của chương trình Phineas and Ferb, và là một trong những nhạc sĩ sáng tác chính của cả sê-ri. Ông cũng là nhà soạn kịch và nhà thơ nổi tiếng với các chương trình hài kịch cùng các lĩnh vực khác. Con gái nuôi của ông, Olivia Olson đóng vai Vanessa Doofenshmirtz trong Phineas and Ferb và là một ca sĩ nổi bật trong các đĩa đơn Phineas and Ferb CD. Ngoài lề Lớn lên ở Boston, Massachusetts, Olson bắt đầu viết kịch bản phim hài trước khi có các câu lạc bộ hài ở Boston. Ông gửi các câu chuyện cười trên đến Rodney Dangerfield, và sau đó chúng thường bị trả lại cùng dòng chữ nguệch ngoạc ở dưới: "Xin lỗi, Marty!" (Theo lời của phóng viên báo chí, những năm sau đó, khi viết bài cho Penn và Teller ở Las Vegas, Olson sản xuất phim hài cùng Dangerfield và hai người trở thành bạn bè.) Trong một cuộc phỏng vấn cho chuyên mục Hiệp hội Nhà văn của tạp chí Mỹ Written By, Olson nói rằng khi còn nhỏ, ông đã xem các buổi diễn hài của diễn viên người Đức Anh em Theodore làm những trò đùa trên truyền hình và từ khoảnh khắc đó, ông biết ông sẽ là nhà viết kịch bản phim hài. (Trước khi mất, Anh em Theodore đã trở thành người hâm mộ cuốn sách đầu tay của Olson, TỪ ĐIỂN BÁCH KHOA ĐỊA NGỤC, và đã viết một trong những lời đề tặng lên bìa sách) Olson và câu lạc bộ hài Boston Olson khởi nghiệp với câu lạc bộ hài ở Boston năm 1977 cùng những nhà sản xuất nhỏ Paul Barclay và Bil Downes. Tại đó, ông trở thành "người chơi piano nhà nghề" và là diễn viên hài biểu diễn những hành động gây hài trong hai năm đầu. Tại câu lạc bộ, mỗi buổi tối trong vòng 4 năm, Olson làm việc cho và cũng viết kịch bản cùng những nghệ sĩ hài đồng thời cũng là bạn ông — Lenny Clarke, Bobcat Goldthwait, Jimmy Tingle, Steven Wright, Denis Leary, Steve Sweeney, Joe Alaskey, Sean Morey cùng những người khác. "Nhà Barrack" Olson và diễn viên hài Lenny Clarke trở thành bạn cùng phòng trong một căn hộ gần trường Đại học Harvard nơi tất cả những diễn viên hài từ khắp cả nước đều "rớt" trong khi biểu diễn ở câu lạc bộ hài. Olson viết kịch bản cho Clark sau này trở thành nghệ sĩ hài nổi tiếng nhất Boston. Căn hộ của họ trở nên nổi tiếng với cái tên "Nhà Barrack", là nơi tuyệt vời của các màn diễn hài và các truyện ma thường là chủ đề chính của các chương trình hài đặc biệt của Boston trên ti vi trong những năm 1980, cùng những tài liệu giành được giải thưởng trong cảnh phim hài When Standup Stood Out (2006) được đạo diễn bởi nhà làm phim hài Fran Solomita. Olson, Nhóm Ding Ho và "Chương trình Đêm khuya của Lenny Clarke" Khi Barry Crimmins thành lập câu lạc bộ hài thứ hai ở Boston gọi là nhóm Ding Ho, Olson trở thành người chơi piano và tạo ra Chương trình Đêm khuya của Lenny Clarke, một sê-ri TV hài hước chiếu vào đêm muộn trên kênh TV-38 do Lenny Clarke dẫn chương trình và viết kịch bản cùng. Ngạc nhiên thay, chương trình 2 tiếng đồng hồ này thu hút được một lượng nhỏ các khán giả. Sau hai năm, Olson và Clarke bị sa thải vì hai mẩu chuyện hài gây nhiều tranh cãi ("Tin tức cho người da đen" và "Người chữa bệnh tâm thần" dẫn dắt bởi Bobcat Goldthwait). Các tập phim do ông viết *"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" *"Lights, Candace, Action!" *"Raging Bully" *"Candace Loses Her Head" *"I, Brobot" *"Run Away Runway" *"The Magnificent Few" *"S'Winter" *"Jerk De Soleil" *"Are You My Mummy?" *"Ready for the Bettys" *"Toy to the World" *"It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World" *"Mom's Birthday" *"Journey to the Center of Candace" *"Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" *"Tree to Get Ready" *"The Ballad of Badbeard" *"Greece Lightning" *"Leave the Busting to Us! *"Crack That Whip" *"The Best Lazy Day Ever" *"Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C." *"Voyage to the Bottom of Buford" *"A Hard Day's Knight" *"Traffic Cam Caper" *"Bowl-R-Ama Drama" *"Got Game?" *"Comet Kermillian" *"Put That Putter Away" *"Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" *"The Flying Fishmonger" *"One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" *"The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" *"Oil on Candace" *"Out of Toon" *"Hail Doofania!" *"Out to Launch" *"Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!" *"Unfair Science Fair" *"Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" *"The Bully Code" *"Picture This" *"What Do It Do?" *"Just Passing Through" *"I Was a Middle Aged Robot" *"Suddenly Suzy" *"Undercover Carl" *"Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers" *"Ain't No Kiddie Ride" *"Not Phineas and Ferb" *"The Lizard Whisperer" *"She's the Mayor" *"The Doof Side of the Moon" *"Brain Drain" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"Run, Candace, Run" *"Last Train to Bustville" *"Ask a Foolish Question" *"Misperceived Monotreme" *"Candace Disconnected" *"Meatloaf Surprise" *"A Real Boy" *"Mommy Can You Hear Me?" *"Tour de Ferb" *"Bullseye!" *"The Curse of Candace" *"Mom's in the House" *"The Doonkelberry Imperative" (Cốt truyện được đề cử giải Emmy) *"Buford Confidential" *"The Mom Attractor" *"What A Croc!" *"Sci-Fi Pie Fly" *"Norm Unleashed" *"Where's Perry?" *"Where's Perry? (Phần Hai)" *"Primal Perry" *"Mind Share" *"Where's Pinky?" *"Love at First Byte" *"Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" *"Thanks But No Thanks" (Cốt truyện được đề cử giải Emmy) *"Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror" *"Face Your Fear" *"Live and Let Drive" *"Phineas and Ferb Save Summer" *"Imperfect Storm" *"The Klimpaloon Ultimatum" *"Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" *"Last Day of Summer" *"O.W.C.A. Files" }} Ông cũng đã viết kịch bản bổ sung trong Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. en:Martin Olson Thể_loại:Nhà soạn nhạc Thể_loại:Nhà viết kịch bản Thể_loại:M